


Lend me your love

by LoveGangsta



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP, Zhāng Jìkē | 张继科 - Freeform, all獒, all科, happyending, ntr, 蟒獒, 龙獒 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGangsta/pseuds/LoveGangsta
Summary: 一个all獒短篇分2个parts,大概是弟弟们ntr龙队,不喜勿看





	

**Author's Note:**

> 私设： **暴露癖科科**  
>  **有第三视角窥伺妄想**  
>  part1  
> 主龙獒
> 
>  **请勿转出AO3以外**  
>  圈地自萌，谢谢！

A)

1:30 a.m.

许大蟒的内心是哔了狗的。

喂喂，街对面的邻居还有没有公德心！

看着镜头里黝黑诱人的胴体，紧致纤细的腰因身后时不时的撞击而划下亮晶晶的汗水，与此相比大大敞开的大腿就结实健硕的多，中间的性器则紧紧地被他身后一只肤色偏浅的手束缚着、克制的上下撸动。许大蟒恨恨地咽了咽口水。

干了一天活，回家倒头就睡，好不容易在设定的时间内醒来，翻出自己的宝贝Takahashi打开天窗。  
今晚天空干净无云，是STA*的最佳观测时间，许大蟒做足了功课，STA的流速比起接下来的几个流星群都来得慢，是非常合适整夜观测的流星之一。熟练调整好观测角度后就兴奋地调整起聚焦辐射点，结果因并未固定好器械，望眼镜角度出现了偏差，镜头一晃扫过对面的30层高级住宅楼。

本来夜这样深，街对面的住宅楼早该一片昏暗，可他刚刚明明看到了什么了不得的东西！

许大蟒内心的仿佛装了上百只蝴蝶噗噗噗的想从胸腔里撞出来，脑海里不可自拔的回放着刚刚看到的绝妙风景，一想起那对因被挤压在玻璃上而微微变形的胸肌，身下立马起了反应。

都这样还看个P流星！先让老子看够瘾再说！

许大蟒端起身边用来提神的V，一口气灌下，着了魔似得继续窥探对街邻居的那扇窗。

这次他比较好奇这具诱人身体的主人长什么样儿。

天天把玩精密仪器的手谨慎的做着微调，他的镜头如舔舐般缓缓地滑过那湿漉漉的人鱼线，那被身后浅色手掌握住抵弄的鲨鱼肌，偏深色的胸肌上的乳头已经敏感地挺立着，可怜巴巴的随着逐渐加速的顶弄上下轻颤着。

许大蟒左手不由自主的解开裤带抚慰起自己快炸的兄弟，另一只手继续缓缓上调着镜头。

镜头内身体的主人突然似受不了般，快速滚动了一下喉结，依然没能将嘴里的津液吞进肚。下巴泛着水光，一只手霸道地扣住他的下唇，食指中指深深地没入绯色的口中。借着微弱的光线，许大蟒觉得自己仿佛看到那人眉眼盈盈处，瞬间被那梦幻迷离的桃花眼给魇住了。  
下一瞬雾气就蒙住了邻居的玻璃，也蒙住了那双眼。

等许大蟒回过神时，发现自己一身冷汗，火急火燎地将自家宝贝望远镜上的的体液重重擦去， 希求好似这样就能将心中那股翻涌的野妄一并抹去。

（大蟒我是爱你的，part2 补偿你！）

*STA-The Southern Taurids 南金牛座流星雨，据报道今晚后半夜可以观测到。

B) 

马龙的恋人有暴露癖，中期。

家里那扇可以俯瞰街景的大落地窗是恋人的最爱，现在他正被马龙狠狠的钉在这窗上，马龙白皙的双手把着恋人挺翘圆润的臀肉，畅快而肆意的撞进去，嘴上舔吻啃食着恋人肩颈敏感处，手指揉捏着饱满的臀瓣，眯着眼睛感受着恋人内里的紧致和湿热。  
很快这个动作让撑着玻璃被后入的恋人感到腰部不适，他压着嗓子哼出声，马龙透过玻璃反射望进恋人自以为挑衅眼中，酥入骨髓般的双眸。

哎，说他爱撒娇该又生气了。

马龙就着连接姿势，把着恋人光滑结实的大腿内侧，让他左脚腾空，性器从恋人的左后方深深的进入，右手壁分担着恋人的大部分重量，让他靠着自己的肩膀。  
恋人喘息着偏过头吻上来，跟马龙分享着下巴上的津液，细腰摆动着臀部跟随马龙的抽插画着圈。

“怎么突然这么兴奋？”  
马龙拉过恋人的手，让他自己把住自己的左腿，调整好姿势后，更深的操进恋人的后穴，激得恋人差点握不住自己的腿。马龙空余的左手往前寻到恋人已经激凸的乳首，粗鲁的用长茧的掌心揉搓研磨，左胸是他的敏感点，果然下一秒恋人的后穴猛烈的吮吸起来。

电光火石间，马龙想到了什么，对着恋人红得可人的耳朵轻笑：

“你说，有多少人现在会不小心看见你被操的样子？”

恋人的小腹微微颤抖了起来，压抑的喘息也愈发局促，皮肤的温度飙升到泛红。

“下夜班的陌生人？起夜的老人？熬夜的宅男？……”  
寂静的夜里，马龙软糯的气音敲打着恋人的鼓膜，每说一个可能，马龙都又深又狠的操进恋人最受不了的那个地方，操得他汁水横流。  
“或是……被噩梦惊醒的孩子？”

够了。  
龙仔，让我射吧。

恋人一把低沉的嗓音带着泪水般的潮湿，只剩右脚打着颤儿，站都站不住。  
马龙的心快化了似得捏着恋人不放还得趣的几个猛操，他就喜欢恋人害羞又不可自持的样儿，忍不住想看这样可爱的恋人久一点。

他抱起恋人转了个身，让恋人双脚勾住自己的腰，为了防止调整姿势的时候太敏感，手上还抓着恋人的性器不放，他颠了颠身上的恋人，怕他累得掉下去，结果反而入得更深。

自家恋人欲求不满反被刺得更甚，红着眼睑嘴里骂着大爷姥姥，环住马龙的脖子嗷嗷的啃。

哎，这下看不着了。

马龙面不改色的在心底轻轻叹了一口气： 那再来一次。

 

-TBC-

**喜欢看龙獒的朋友可以到此为止了。**

 

**因为part2真的是NTR惹！懒癌不犯的话，会有雨獒胖獒蟒獒，毕竟我的目标是all獒！**

 

 

**Part2 preview:**

周小雨非常非常羡慕自己的表哥，

啊？你问为什么？！  
“表嫂”辣么好！！  
脾气好性格棒还会做饭！！！  
爱干净讲卫生身材还很辣！！！  
你等一下我擦个鼻子下次跟你说！！！  
总之，好吃不过饺子！！

**Author's Note:**

> 多一点评论，少白嫖  
> 多一点kudos，多一点❤


End file.
